Wash Away my Regrets in Rust
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: There was a particular toy he found lovely right outside of the house, wet due to the previous rain and rusty due to the many years it had withheld the effects of climate.


**Wash Away my Regrets in Rust**

**Theme: Lay awake in lust and rust in the rain**

**Pairing(s):** Reborn x Lambo

**Background: **Alternate Future.

**Start!**

Lambo sat up in his bed, panting harshly as if running a marathon.

He had been having those dreams again.

It had become common for Lambo to dream at least once a month of a certain yellow pacifier Arcobaleno who demoralized and teased him mercilessly, they had been plaguing him to the point in which he had a fierce desire to reveal the content of the mind baffling events contained in them, in order to receive whatever explanation of the why of the _weird_ images that harassed his dreams; however these dreams weren't the type he could openly talk about seeing as he might get quite a few uncomfortable stares, along with plenty of bruises, should he talk of being taken from behind by the same cursed infant who ignored him and verbally abused him daily.

Trying to stabilize his breathing, he could hear the pitter patter of rain drops falling on the random surfaces of its range of influence. The tranquility and comforting sound helped his nether issues calm considerably well enough for him to stand and go to the bathroom to remove the grime, and others(…), that stuck to his body.

The time was near 6am when he finished his shower so there was really no point in trying to return to sleep, and due to the convenient fact of having no engagements for the day nor feeling the urge to return to sleep, he roamed the foggy surrounds as the rain had ended sometime during his shower.

He wandered amongst the woodlands, inspecting the many different species of both flora and fauna that he found in his path. It was this one shed that he found, that caused him to stop and inspect it. He checked momentaneously for his weapons ensuring he wouldn't be taken by surprise by any enemy, if it were an ambush. He found out, quite delighted, that it was an abandoned shack belonging apparently to a poor family with small children as he check the poor toys that had been discolored and crippled with age. There was a particular toy he found lovely right outside of the house, wet due to the previous rain and rusty due to the many years it had withheld the effects of climate.

It was a small tin man that somehow reminded him a lot of Reborn, the comparison being in the cold exterior that was somehow malleable but not breakable as whatever force thrown against it was kept out but each attempt had been firmly imprinted in his memory. Never to forget, always dismissing things as a nuisances; emotion was such a thing to people like him.

He felt sad for the poor toy and felt the need to comfort the poor item by giving it a soft peck on its tin head but just as his lips were going to connect with the surface, a bullet was shot and next thing he knew some blood dripped from his lips and the little tin man's head was missing. Outraged, he turned to the source of the bullet only to see an annoyed Reborn.

He was about to scold the stronger hitman when the other began stalking towards him in a heavy, infuriated pace. Perplexed by this, the Bovino boy had trouble forming words to follow-out his attempt.

He felt downright scared at the degree of Reborn's irritation as the Arcobaleno reached out to grab his arm, pulling him up to face level with him.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid cow?"

Lambo felt insulted at the way Reborn acted as if he had done something that was of ultimate offense. "What do you care!" he replied annoyed at the commanding voice of the other.

Reborn pressed his lips harshly against Lambo's bloody ones. _When had they?_ The home tutor licked off the stains and ravished the rest of the Thunder Guardian's mouth. Lambo was in daze still when Reborn continued "These lips are mine alone and you shall refrain from letting anyone or anything touch them, or any other part of you, without my permission." Lambo was going to retort when Reborn once again pressed their lips together.

"I'll kill you if you oppose me."

Lambo didn't think he wanted to… Or at least, not until he could think straight.


End file.
